Darnell Hamilton
| place = 12/24 | alliances = | challenges = 5 | votesagainst = 6 | days = 27 }} Darnell Hamilton is a contestant from Survivor: Greece. Remembered for his upbeat personality and friendship with Cydney Gillon, Darnell was in a good position, as the Core Three's unofficial fourth. However, he was a social threat, and after making the wrong moves behind-the-scenes he was eliminated by the alliance. Survivor: Greece Darnell starts the season off with much enthusiasm, determined to do better than his previous Survivor history. HE is placed on the Bayon and quickly bonds with his former tribemate Cydney Gillon. With Darnell's help, the Bayon tribe has a successful run, winning the first three immunity challenges in a row. Without the threat of Tribal Council on the tribe's back, Darnell bonds with his the various members of his tribe. He particularly gains a connection with the other castaways formerly designated as "Brawn", Woo Hwang and Sarah Lacina, and attempts to form a clique with them and Cydney. The tribe suffers its first lost on Day 10, and Darnell finds it difficult to decide who to vote off. Despite convincing arguments from both his allies and other tribemates, Darnell participates in eliminating Kim Spradlin, much to his later regret. After surviving another Tribal Council that slowly drove the tribe apart, a tribe swap is introduced by Jeff with the twist of an additional tribe being created in the process. Darnell ends up selecting the new La Flor tribe's buff and joins the tribe along with former Bayons Woo and Cydney. While settling into the new camp, Darnell greets his new tribe, and is immediately put off by Dan Foley, but quickly forms a bond with Nick Maiorano. At the Immunity Challenge, the new tribe ends up losing, devastating Darnell. While talking with Cydney, the two form a plan to take out Nick, however, unbeknownst to him, the plan suddenly shifts to getting rid of their ally Woo. At Tribal Council, Darnell is shocked by Woo's blindside, and he starts to question his place with tribe after being left out of the loop. While he continues to trust Cydney, the arrival of Ciera Eastin from exile island puts a shift in the tribe's dynamics. By Day 16, the tribe begins to cooperate, avoiding the Double Tribal Council and bonding as a tribe. Darnell attempts to be the positive force around camp, uplifting their spirits during the off days. Unfortunately, La Flor turns out to be a short lived tribe, as after another loss sends Nick home, the tribes are swapped once again, with La Flor being disbanded. Darnell ends up on the Puka Puka tribe, and continues to be with his closest ally, Cydney. His tribe loses yet again however, and before tribal, Darnell starts to notice Cydney distancing herself and slowly forming a clique with Ciera and Elyse Umemoto. He disregards his worries, and after a successful Eddie Fox blindside, the tribes end up merging on Day 23 and form the new Aphrodite tribe. Excited to have made the merge, Darnell welcomes his old friends from Bayon with open arms. He continues to keep his close bond with Cydney, but tries to squeeze into her threesome with Ciera and Elyse with little success. While he doesn't win his first individual challenge, Darnell happily joins the tribe in voting off Dan. Things for Darnell, however, start to take a turn from this point on. While his friendship with Cydney stays tight, people start to view him as a social threat, his friendly personality being a way to get on the jury's good side. Suspecting trouble, Darnell temporarily joins the Puka Puka Alliance in trying to take out Brice Johnston. This however does not please the Core Three alliance (sans Cydney) who catch wind of this, and they work to get the numbers to vote Darnell off instead. Darnell goes into Tribal Council completely unaware, and while the votes would have forced a tie between him and Brice, the latter pulls out a Hidden Immunity Idol before the vote, negating all votes against him. This gives Darnell the most amount of votes by default and he becomes the thirteenth person voted out of the season and the second member of the jury. Enraged, Darnell yells at his elimination, but accepts his fate as his torch is snuffed. At Final Tribal Council, Darnell continues to be a full advocate for Cydney, impressed by her immunity run. However, he does put Jenna into consideration as well, respecting her social game. Like the rest of the jury, he does not regard Ciera as a contender, and after much debating within himself, he votes for his closest ally, Cydney to win game. This comes to past as Cydney wins the title of Sole Survivor in a 5-4-0 vote, much to Darnell's happiness. Voting History Trivia *Darnell is one of two of Brice Johnston's immunity idol victims, the second being Mary Sartain. References Category:12th Place Category:Survivor: Greece Category:Bayon Tribe Category:La Flor Tribe Category:Aphrodite Tribe Category:Greece Jury Members